


Thinking Back

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Mako Mermaids, Overwatch (Video Game), Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hunter!McCree, Incubus!Soldier 76, Killer Mermaids, Yakuza!Hanzo, werewolf!McCree, witch!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: McCree thinks back to a couple of memories while getting his mermaid lover into the ocean and to the Overwatch base.





	Thinking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just some bull crap from a roleplay.

A wet nose nuzzled her from her sleep. Seachelle yawned and rolled over, cuddling into the fur of her werewolf. He was warm and the wind was chilly this morning. McCree hadn't shifted in a while, he must have thought with cooler air she would need the extra warmth from his fur and he was right.

"Jesse...?" The sound of his wagging tail slapping against the ground made her giggle, "You are silly."

She was talking almost like a normal human now, he was proud of her. When she first came to land, she quickly learned the basics of the human language. English was the easiest for her, thankfully.

 _"Good morning to you, too."_ His voice echoed as it usually did when he spoke in his wolf form.

"You are warm." She snuggled closer against him, "Need to get up."

_"You can sleep some more, darlin. We don't have a schedule."_

"We do. I need the water." 

McCree looked down to see the dry skin on her shoulder and started licking the area with a soft whimper. He hated seeing her itchy and in pain, _"Come on, climb up."_

Seachelle climbed up onto Jesse's back. In his wolf form, he was the size of a horse and carried her often. Quickly, he ran down to the shore and straight into the waves. 

This far out away from humans and other forms of life, she didn't bother wearing many clothes. She would transform in the water, clothing would just get in the way. Therefore, she just wore a thin, loose sun dress with nothing underneath. 

The transformation itself was painful but necessary. Poor McCree always tried to go out as far as he could with her. The mermaid even helped him adjust to holding his breath longer underwater. He always had to come back to the surface rather quickly, though.

Sniffing the air and quickly glancing around, Jesse hoped her sisters weren't near. The youngest, known as Runa, was terrifying. Mermaids were capable of great strength and she made sure to show that strength to her enemies. When she went off on the entire Shimada clan, Jesse was sure it would end badly. 

_The clan leader Hanzo had one daughter, whom he ignored. His concentration was always on his son. His wife did not live long after the birth of their daughter and he didn't seem to care. The daughter was to be sold and married off, both of which she did not want. Seachelle's sister Runa had a deep hatred for the clan because they hunted the merfolk for their flesh. Eating the flesh of a mermaid makes one immortal but only if it is given willingly. The Shimada clan would devour the whole body with hopes of gaining immortality. Upon entering the clan territory and killing most of the guards, Runa took the daughter and held a sting ray barb tight against her throat while she was out for revenge for her fallen sisters. She demanded that everyone holding a weapon in her direction were to drop them or else the daughter died. Hanzo seemed unfazed until his daughter spoke. Her words caught her father off guard completely._

_"Daddy, I know you never loved me. I know you want to get rid of me but I don't want to be married off. Please let her go ahead and kill me so I can bring you some kind of honor, please daddy..."_

_Everyone in Overwatch who had come to stop Runa were all very still. No one moved and it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop._

_"Is... Is that what you think?" Hanzo lowered his bow, "My daughter, I do love you."_

_Runa hissed at the Shimada and pressed the barb closer to the girl's throat, "Love?! Neglecting your child and forcing her into situations she does not want to be in is not love. Dragon's are supposed to be intelligent and they always love and treasure their children, protecting them from anything and everything. Forcing her into a loveless marriage where she will be raped and forced to have children is not what a dragon would do to any of their children! You are worse than a human, Hanzo Shimada."_

_Worse than a human, those words stung horribly._

_"I'm trying to protect her..." The tears in his eyes caught everyone by surprise, "I know she will be happy far away from the Yakuza with a wealthy husband to take care of her."_

_"You never asked her what SHE wanted to do." Runa looked at the terrified child, "What is it that you want, girl?"_

_"I..." The daughter sniffled, "I want to stay here with my family! I don't care if I am in danger! I just want my family to love me! I've tried to gain my father's love and praise all my life, I've tried so hard and I want to keep trying!"_

_Hanzo gasped. His little girl was extremely smart. Everything she did was perfect. Her grades, her training, her mannerisms, all of it was perfect. Now as he looked back, she always looked to him with hopeful eyes and the disappointment on her face when he walked away..._

_"Aiko, I'm so sorry..."_

_The mermaid ripped into her own skin with the barb and carved out a piece of her flesh, forcing it into the daughter's mouth. The girl had no choice but to eat it. No matter the outcome, she would be connected to this child and would always sense her emotions. She was going to keep tabs on this clan._

_"I've seen the way the male gender treats the females on land. It is disgraceful. Her potential will be wasted if you do not let her help your son to rule this miserable little clan."_

_Genji approached the two and dropped to his knees before Runa, "Please release her. I never had children and Aiko was like a daughter to me. Please don't take her life..."_

_"You love her?"_

_"I do, I have made sure she was safe all these years. I will continue to do so."_

_She let the girl go and she fell to the floor, in tears. Hanzo was there at an instant, holding her in his arms for the first time in her life. It was a touching moment as she was clinging to him, starved for affection from the one who helped create her._

_The hunt for merfolk was halted after that and the scar on Aiko's neck from the barb Runa held tight against it reminded the blue dragon to cherish his family more._

The memory of her sister's grudge made Jesse shudder. He always made sure to stay on her good side after that. She had been on land much longer than Seachelle and spoke perfect English and Japanese.

"Jessssse." Seachelle sang his name to catch his attention, "We should get in touch with Gabriel, Jack, or Angela. See if they have any missions for us. It's been a while and surely there are non-humans who need to be rescued from the humans."

"So, back to the sanctuary then?" He asked.

"You go, I'll swim there." She gave his nose a kiss then dove under the water.

He paddled back to the shore and shook the water off of his form. Running, he made sure to make it to the sanctuary for non-humans that was known as Overwatch. If he stopped to rest, it would have taken three days. Running, it only took him one. He missed the weight of Seachelle on his back but he knew she had to spend time in the ocean water for the sake of her survival. McCree thought back to after she had first joined Overwatch. 

_It took her a while to learn to speak and walk but once she learned, she was unstoppable. She was doing missions with them within a few weeks and she was a bad ass._

_Until she was hurt, taking a hit that was meant him. Jesse, Seachelle, Gabriel, and Genji had been captured for several days. With the bullet wound and too many days without the ocean, she started suffering more than they were. Her skin had began flaking off and causing her pain. Gasping for air and blacking out, she had worried him something terrible. That was when he confessed his love to her, hoping it would give her something to fight for. Not long after, they had managed to break out. Genji and Gabriel went straight to Jack Morrison for a briefing on their mission while Jesse took Seachelle to the sea. Her gasping and coughing were agonizing, he could tell. He wasted no time in getting her clothes off, using his knife to cut them away from her. Once she was naked, he picked her up and walked out into the waves until he was knee deep. Sitting down, the water reached his shoulders and he held her close while she transformed._

_It was agonizing for her, it always was. But this was his first time witnessing it for himself. Her screams were so pained and the sound of bones cracking made him wince. His holding her seemed to comfort her throughout the change, though. When her tail fully formed, she let herself rest against his chest. The gills on her neck were twitching, he knew nothing about her kind and had no idea if she was feeling better or not._

_"Hold her underwater." A voice behind him said._

_He complied and saw her gills relax. Genji waded into the water beside him and sat beside him._

_Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"How is Aiko?"_

_"She is better than ever, wants to help Overwatch." He smirked, "Hanzo may or may not have met someone and she insisted that we stay with Overwatch."_

_"Oh, who is the lovely lady?"_

_"Runa."_

_"Runa?!"_

_"Long story made short, she was relieved when she sensed Aiko was so happy and came to visit. She and Hanzo spoke and one thing led to another..."_

Never in his life did McCree see Hanzo mating with a mermaid, especially one like Runa. 

When the sanctuary was in sight, he slowed down to a walk. Angela was the first to greet him, "Jesse! Welcome back! I'm assuming Seachelle is coming through the aquatic entrance?"

"She will be. How's my favorite witch doing?"

"Trying to keep Jack from overwhelming himself with work. Even offering sex didn't distract him."

"What?! For shame, Jack!" Jesse laughed, "He's an incubus!"

"Tell him that."

"Jack!" He yelled.

From the other room, he heard the man answer, "What?!"

"You're an incubus!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"You need to tend to your lady!"

"I will when I'm done!"

Mercy shook her head, "See?"

"I tried."

The wolf started to the entrance his mate would arrive at but Mercy stopped him again, "By the way, Mating season is soon."

"Huh?"

"The merfolk have mating seasons that last from April to June. It's coming soon." She laughed, "I do believe this is your first one with Seachelle."

"Uh.... Y-yeah, it is."

"Mating occurs in warm waters."

This was going to be a problem. He was a werewolf, there was no way he could go underwater for more than a minute and mate with her...

"You don't have be submerged. You can use the aquatic entrance. No one ever goes there anyway and the ones who do will be made to go elsewhere." She put a finger to her chin in a thoughtful expression, "I've always wondered what a mer/wolf hybrid baby would look like..."

"A baby..." He had never even thought of having children of his own before. What would the child be like? Would it be more like him or Seachelle? Would it be able to transform into a wolf, a mer, or both?

"Jesse?"

He jumped in the air when her hand tugged his tail. She looked terrified at his reaction, clearly not knowing he was lost in thought when she approached him.

"Jesse... I'm sorry..."

"No, no. Not your fault at all, darlin." He pounced back up and licked her face.

"Change?"

"Huh, why?"

"Fur... Wet..."

"I didn't bring clothes with me, I'd have to walk to our quarters in the nude." He changed back into his human rather quickly and painlessly considering it wasn't a full moon. Jesse jumped again when he felt something wet splash on top of him, "You brought my serape?"

The mermaid nodded in a cute way that made him want to melt. He climbed into the water and swam close to her. A smile formed on his face when she put a wet hand on top of his hair.

"Big boofer."

"Little angel fish."

He just loved this mermaid, especially when she wrapped her tail around him in the water. Her kisses tasted of salt water where she had been swimming.

"Mercy didn't say anything about any missions so we can go rest some more." 

"Full moon is... Next week." She struggled with her words again, "You... Will be hurting."

"I know, pumpkin. I know." McCree nuzzled against her hair. They needed to prepare for the full moon...


End file.
